Hero
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: Harry dies one day while defending Hogwarts....who will be Ginny's hero be now? you'd be suprised....


Hero  
  
A/n: Okays, I was listening to this amazing song and I came up with the idea for this…it is a Ginny/Draco fic. And guess what!? THEY ARE BOTH ALIVE!!!! Woot!   
  
Disclaimer: The song HERO belongs to Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott (Spider-man Soundtrack). The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and The W.B. I am making no money on this, I am just borrowing some things to do something I love to do. J **I also have an excerpt from Rainy Dayz by Ja Rule and Mary J. Blige, (Great song!) it dun belong to me either….oh And I hope the Rule dun mind me putting g's on the end of some of his words…heh….heh**  
  
  
  
First, I feel the need to tell you about the situation. Hogwarts is under attack by Voldemort and his Death eaters. Three of the "big fighters" are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley….and Draco Malfoy.  
  
All three are fighting for there former school. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are no surprise. But Draco Malfoy, you would expect him to be fighting with his father….well, that ain't gonna happen. Luscius Malfoy killed Draco's mother. So, Draco revolted against him and fought for Hogwarts.   
  
He was not doing it because he was friends with Potter or Weasley. He was not doing it because he cared about Hogwarts, he was doing it to get back at his father, and nothing more.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't be happier.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
One day all three boys were deep into battle. Suddenly, Dumbledore ran to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Go to Hermione. You have a son." The 24 year old red-head stared, hugged Harry and shook Draco's hand before appariting out in Hogsmead.   
  
Draco turned to Harry and saw a look of horror in his face. He whipped around and saw his father behind him, ready to kill.   
  
'Great.' He thought. 'Bring it daddy.'  
  
Luscius shouted the killing curse and it headed straight for Draco. Draco froze. His father…his own father was going kill him. The thought reeled in his mind as the green light flew towards his stomach. Suddenly a black blur flew past Draco and right in front of the green light. Harry Potter.  
((A/n: Yeah, yeah I know that the Killing curse kills you instantly, but does it look like I care?? NOPE!))  
Harry laid on the ground, motion-less. He looked over at Draco and said, "Ginny…." Before dying.   
At first Draco was shocked. He blinked then whipped around. He shouted the killing curse for no particular reason and saw a body fall next to him.  
  
"Dad…" he said out loud but inside he thought: 'Damn Potter, why must he be such a hero. Now I have to go inform Ron and Hermione…and Ginny.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny sat in the waiting room in front of Hermione's room. She'd been there before Ron and was there when the beautiful baby girl was born.  
  
Suddenly a large owl swooped down in front of her from the open window.  
  
She smiled, It was Hedwig. She was getting old but she could still fly as far as China for Harry.   
  
She opened it and read the letter from Harry. He told her not the horrors of war, but the wonderful feeling of saving the world. He told her he loved her countless times. Ginny smiled, getting wrapped up in her own little heaven. She didn't here the footsteps of the sheer blonde man walking towards her.  
  
  
******************************************  
I am so High,  
I can hear heaven.  
I am so high,  
I can hear Heaven  
******************************************  
  
Draco saw the letter Harry had written that morning. 'God damnit Potter, why!?' He thought.   
  
He walked to the smiling red head and sat next to her.  
  
"Draco?" She said.  
  
"Ginny…." He trailed off.  
  
"Oh, My God, Draco…where is Harry? Draco?!" Ginny started to tremble. 'Maybe, maybe Draco came to see the baby. It's laughable, but why else would he be here, Harry has to be ok.' The thoughts flew through her mind as she looked up into the cold eyes.  
  
********************  
Oh but Heaven  
No Heaven, Don't hear me.  
********************  
  
  
"He died saving me…"   
  
"No, Draco. You are wrong. He sent me this letter and...and…"  
  
"He sent that this morning……he died just now…. He ran in front of me. He was being a hero at the wrong time. I should've been the one who died, not him."  
  
Ginny was in tears, holding the letter to her heart. She broke down and hugged Malfoy, crying on his shoulder.   
  
Draco inhaled her chocolaty scent and nearly melted. No wonder Potter fell for her.   
  
Suddenly, she took her face out of Draco's shoulder. She looked up at him and dried her golden eyes.   
  
"You smell like mints." Was all she got out before she started to kiss him. Draco's eyes bulged. 'She's emotionally unstable, let her do what she wants…but what about Harry? He just died and…oh but she smells so good and …' Draco couldn't stop himself and he kissed her back.   
  
-BAM-  
  
The door to Hermione's room flew open and Ron stormed out.  
  
"GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.   
  
Ginny realized what she was doing, pulled away, and started to sob.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Draco said, but Ginny shook her head.  
  
"It's my fault Draco." she said, her head still in her hands.  
  
She ran out.  
  
Ron huffed and puffed at Draco.  
  
"Why...was…my…MARRIED…little…sister….kissing…..you?" He grunted.  
  
"She was emotionally unstable,. If I would've broken the kiss she would've had a break down!" Draco pleaded, fearing his life.  
  
"And why was she emotionally unstable?" Ron asked.  
  
Suddenly, Draco got a tightness in his stomach…He hadn't told Ron yet. This would be like telling a brother that his sibling was dead…Dear Lord…Why couldn't he have just let the Messengers tell him….he was turning soft with all this grief around him.  
  
"Ron, Harry died." Draco said. Ron's jaw dropped and closed quickly.  
  
"Don't play with me, Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm dead Serious RON! Harry. Potter. Is. Dead. Killed in action, cause he had to be hero."  
  
"No…no…no….no…no….NO!" Ron shouted.   
  
Ron ran into the room to Hermione. After a few seconds he heard a feminine scream and more crying. Hermione.  
  
Draco stomped on the floor. He walked out of the Hospital and was about to apperate. He was stopped by a teary-eyed red head.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry about that. I take it you told Ron and Hermione?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think it'll hurt them more than it'll hurt me…Oh God…my mom and dad.. Oh Draco." She started to cry again. Draco again cursed. What was worse then telling and man's brother, sister and wife that he died in a war? There was one simple answer…telling his mother…  
  
"I…I'll come with you if you want."  
  
She looked up at him, her teary eyes baring down into his soul.  
  
"OK." She said and took his hand. As the walked she let her head rest on his shoulder. He heard her cry into his sleeve.  
  
Ron was watching, crying, from the window a few floors above them, too sad to care.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They reached The Burrow quickly and Ginny unlatched from Draco. She opened the door and Draco reluctantly followed.   
  
She saw Mrs. Weasley first. Then Arthur entered the kitchen.  
"Mum…Dad.." Ginny trailed off.   
  
"Oh Ginny Dear! Your eyes, why so sad? Oh, Um…Draco, hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Arthur shook hands with Draco while Molly hugged Ginny. Even though the Weasley's hated Draco, they'd heard about his father and that he'd been fighting for Hogwarts, so they showed him respect.  
  
"Now, um…why not explain why you two are here." Molly said.  
  
"Oh mommy! Harry died!" Ginny squealed and fell into her mother's arms.  
  
Molly's eyes glistened and her lip quivered.   
  
Arthur swayed a bit on the spot and he sat down quickly.  
  
Molly started to breath hard. She choked down a sob but the tears flowed freely. Arthur stared at his feet and rubbed his temple.  
  
Draco got the funny feeling again. His stomach clenched.   
  
"Who…Who's gonna save us…Who's going to defeat You-know-who? Who will be our hero?" Molly cried.  
  
**********************  
And they say that  
A hero can save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here   
And wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings   
of the eagles,  
Watch as they all fly away.  
***********************  
  
"I will ." Draco said spraining himself.   
  
Ginny covered her mouth.  
  
"No, Draco. We'll be fine, maybe Voldemort will leave now because Harry is gone or….or…" She trailed off wiping more tears from her eyes.   
  
"Draco, go if you must, but be careful, don't try and be the hero Harry was." Arthur said.  
  
"Being a Hero got Harry Potter killed, I'm not about to follow in his footsteps." Draco replied coolly.  
  
Arthur stood and glared at him, then his brown eyes filled with some unknown emotion. He ran out of the house and into his garage.   
  
Molly started to cry and ran after him.  
  
"Draco, I am coming with you." Ginny said, wiping the last of her tears away. Draco was about to stop her, and tell her that she needed to grieve, to rest. But Ginny had a look in her eyes that made Draco decide against it.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts quickly and met Dumbledore at the doors. He quickly ushered them inside.  
  
"OK, Ginny…you're here to battle are you not…Ok then. I want you to sit here by this window and watch how we fight. I don't want you running wild out there and getting killed, ok? Alright, Draco, go." He said this all quickly and Ginny was confused  
  
Dumbledore then walked up his stairs to the top of his castle. He stood there, throwing curses at unsuspecting Death eaters.   
  
He watched as Draco walked out. This time he was not flanked by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He was all by himself.   
  
Dumbledore put his hand up to his temple. If only he hadn't been with Hermione, he could've saved Harry. But no, he had to be their at the birth of a student's child….  
He shook his head and looked down to see Draco kill 8 Death Eaters in less then five seconds.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny sat and saw the same thing. He was a wonderful fighter. She also saw the things around him. Blood, death, green light. And on the lawn of a wonderful school. She shook her head and thought again of Harry.  
  
  
*************************  
Someone told me,  
Love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing,  
And blood spilling.  
That World never came.  
***************************  
  
  
Finally night came and the Death Eater receded and popped away, Ginny thought it was amazing that they just left. She knew that Dumbledore wasn't stupid enough to have guards watching just in case. So she wasn't afraid.   
  
The fighters came, in, at least the ones that were alive.   
  
She shivered as she searched for Draco.   
  
She laughed thinking about who she was searching for.  
  
Two days ago, she was happily married, and she still hated Malfoy, but respected him all the same. Now he was the only one there for her. What a world…  
  
She looked out side and the grounds were clear. There were bodies everywhere. McGonangall was out flicking her wand. All of the Deatheater Bodies disintegrated and the good guys were transported to waiting graves.   
  
She shook her head and saw a glimpse of sheer blonde. She called his name and Draco staggered to her, collapsing in her lap.  
She was surprised at first, but she magicked a stretcher over and floated him into her room for the night.  
  
She let him lay on her bed and she went and got a warm cloth.   
  
She approached him and wiped the cuts on his face, his blood soaking the cloth. She started to cry, wishing Harry was only unconscious.   
  
Draco was awake but kept his eyes closed. Everything hurt. He'd been too much of a hero out there today and he'd almost gotten killed.   
  
'I promised myself not to do that!' was the last thought that floated through his head as he fell back to sleep, Ginny and her warm cloth right next to him.  
  
*-*-*  
An hour later, Draco woke again. This time he opened his eyes. It was very dark and very cold.   
  
He had a large flannel blanket covering him. He looked to his right as his eyes adjusted to the dark.  
  
He saw Ginny laying there curled up in a ball in a chair next to his bed.   
  
Draco stood on wobbly legs and walked to a drawer in the edge of room. He looked around for blankets. There were none. He looked everywhere and saw none. Making his mind up he threw his blanket over Ginny.   
  
He got back to bed, grumbling that he should've listened more in charms.   
  
*****************************  
And they say that.   
A hero can save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here  
And wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings   
of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.  
*****************************  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A few hours later, at 4:30 in the morning, Ginny Awoke. She was warm and she smiled. She turned over, thinking of seeing Harry but realized she was in a chair and saw Draco. She cried, and Draco slept.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Next morning bells gonged and horns blasted to awaken everyone form their slumber.  
  
Draco woke quickly and placed on his black robe. AS he was about to fly out the door when he saw Ginny, placing her robe over clothes, shivering. It wasn't cold.  
  
Draco ran to her and helped her place her robes on.  
  
"Are you sure your ready for this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry, let's go." Ginny said in barely a whisper.  
  
Draco looked at her strangely…she didn't think that he was Harry, right…Oi, that would be bad…He dismissed it as a slip of the tongue and led Ginny out into the halls and to the grounds.  
  
Ginny was swatted by realty as the exited the doors to the grounds.   
  
About 200 Death Eaters were lined up across the field. About the same amount of Hogwarts fighters were lined up along the castle. Draco pulled Ginny into an empty space in the line-up and they stood there, staring at the enemy.   
  
Dumbledore stood in the front of the line, and on the opposite side, Voldemort stood. Both of them stared at each other in hatred.  
  
At the same time both rose their wands and shouted "GO!"   
  
Ginny was pulled by Draco out into the field, into the battle.   
  
She screeched as she lifted her wand shakily, pointing it at a death eater.   
  
"Just do it, Ginny!" Draco shouted as he killed a few deatheaters with a few killing curses.  
  
Ginny shouts out "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But when the light hit the deatheater it only knocked him out.  
  
"Feel it in you, find the rage you have built up inside and let it loose when you yell the curse!" Draco shouted at her, whiling giving her an example.  
  
So, Ginny did just that. She succeeded in killing many death eaters.   
  
Using this new-found power, Ginny succeeded in killing many, many, more death eaters.   
  
But try as she may she couldn't prevent the deaths of her fellow warriors. There were two many deatheaters, and they could spot the good fighters easily.  
  
After a few weeks of more and more good people dying and less and less Deatheaters dying Ginny came up with a plan. In the nights she spent in the room she shared with Draco she looked up spells and curses. Finally she tried it out. It was 2:00 in the morning and huge BOOM echoed through out the small room.  
  
"YES!" She shouted.  
  
Draco was up on his feet in his plaid boxers, his wand pointed at Ginny's bed.  
  
"Are we under attack!?" He shouted, his messy hair strewn all over his head and his eyes still puffy from sleep.  
  
Ginny laughed and said, "No, but you'd scare a way Voldemort if we were!" She continued laughing as Draco spat in his hand and tried to lay his hair down.   
  
"Anyways, what was that loud boom. You probably woke the whole castle."  
  
"I'm not that stupid. I put a silencing charm around our room." She was still laughing. Draco smiled. He loved it when she laughed.   
  
"Well, I was working on my robes. I was turning both of our robes totally black and giving them hoods." She smiled.  
  
"And….why did it make that loud noise?"   
  
"Oh, because I was trying to make them deflect curses. And it worked, but something as big as the Avada Kedavra curse from Voldemort could easily break through the charms." She said this all quickly and Draco got the impression that she had been drinking a lot of Coffee.   
  
"Ok, now why did you make them black and give them hoods?"  
  
"So, we can look like death eaters and sneak up on other death eaters and kill them!!"  
  
"But, what if….um…a Hogwarts defender tries to kill us?"  
  
"That is what the shields are for, duh.." She shook her head. 'oh yes, WAY too much coffee.' Draco thought  
  
"Well, what if Dumbledore tries to kill us?" Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ugh. Why do think I am some dumb blonde. Oh, sorry….heh…anyways. I told him. He implanted red chips on the top that can only be seen by him. So he won't kill us. No Worries." She then blinks and rubs her eyes.   
  
"You can't be tired in battle. Get to sleep, Ginny."  
  
"I think you're right. I've been working on this for a few nights. No sleep…sleep, wonderful, joyous…sleep" With that she fell forward in exhaustion. Draco ran forward and caught her before she fell on her face. She snuggled up a bit against his chest. Draco gulped. He pulled her toward her bed, but it was on the other side of the room. His was right there.  
  
He looked over at it, then back at hers. He was still tired and a bit weak from battle everyday. Yesterday he had withstood the Crusiatus curse for 10 minutes. He decided to just lay there on his cot. With her. He shrugged. It was only for a few hours.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Ginny woke to the sounds of the bell feeling very warm. She pulled the coever up to her face and saw that it wasn't her light blue blanket, but a green one. She turned over and saw a messy haired Draco sleeping right next to her. She screeched and lifted the covers.  
  
'Oh, thank you lord, I'm Dressed!' She thought. She quickly jumped off the bed and put on her robes, remembering that they were the new ones she had made last night.   
  
She shook Draco awake and told him to hurry. She had woken up before him for the past 7 weeks. The bells didn't seem to wake him.  
  
He sat up, smiled at her and quickly readjusted his hair.  
  
"Look, last night to literally fell asleep and I…" Draco started as he stretched.  
  
"Look, Draco. I don' care, it's fine. It's not like I don't know you. I've been fighting beside you and bunking with you for 2 months! Just put this on!" She thrust the now black robes at him and placed them on.   
  
"Now, we can't go stand in line with the others….we'd look out of place…so we're going to hide in the trees and join the mob in the beginning of the battle, ok?"   
  
Draco just nodded and followed her out the doors and to the trees.   
  
Draco decided that this was the time.  
  
"Ginny…" he said.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Look, um…last night, before you fell asleep…I was sitting on the bed, with a quill and parchment…and I kinda wrote something. It was kinda a letter to…..you I guess, but then it ended up in something that could go into a love song. I wanted to give it to you, you know, just incase I go up against Voldemort today…I wanted you to have it. These past two months, though they have been agonizing and horrible having you here and seeing you laugh over dinner, well, it gives me hope that I never had before. Before Harry died I was only here to kill my dad. He killed my mom and that's the only reason I even set foot on this ground. Then he killed Harry, and I killed him. I thought about leaving but Harry told me something before he died. He said your name. So, I knew it was my job to tell you about him. How he died being a hero. When I saw you cry, and when….when you kissed me, then when you were so willing to fight even though you should've been grieving, it gave me new will-power, and made me want to fight too. To avenge Harry's and EVERYONE'S death. So…jeez, just read it, and it'll explain things…I hope…" He turned and just them Dumbledore shouted, "GO!"   
  
They both placed their hoods upon their heads and Ginny held Draco's hand. She gave it a little squeeze and then both of them ran into the battle, Ginny holding a small piece of paper in her hand.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
This new planned worked like a charm. After 6 hours of this ambushing more death eaters had died that day then any day of the battles.   
  
Suddenly, Voldemort called out to his minions and they retreated. Ginny knew this was the only free time she would have for a while, so she ran to a tree and unfolded Draco's note which was in her pocket.  
  
It read in bold, cursive letters:  
  
**It kinda feels like I'm drowning in the Lords pain  
Until the sun comes out and shines again  
Smile, give me reason to keep believing  
That everything ain't misleading  
And I, kiss the clouds on them rainy days  
And, smile for you when your skies are gray  
Babe, cause I'm a tear drop away from crying  
And a few shots away from dying  
Dear Lord, would you shower my pain  
Let it rain, let it rain on me  
While I cherish the air I breathe  
I'm an angel, that can't soar, can't fly**  
And I'm sure you know why Ginny,  
  
Because I love you  
  
Your Dragon…Draco.   
  
  
She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she re-read the little poem.   
  
She suddenly was hit with and image. Of Harry, lying on the ground. This ground, dying. She saw his emerald eyes look out at Draco and his lips form the words, "Ginny…"   
  
She screamed and shook her head. Was this a sign…did this mean that Harry approved of her...and Draco…  
  
But soon, alarms blasted and people screamed. Ginny placed the note in her pocket and ran out to see what it was all about.  
  
She gasped. Voldemort was strolling along towards the Hogwarts fighters.   
  
She looked around for Dumbledore but didn't see him. She heard someone scream: "Dumbledore is in the Wing! Now no one can save us!"   
  
With that Ginny ran out into the field, right in front of Voldemort.  
  
She looked up at him and he smiled.  
  
"Well, look what we got here. A little girl and a traitor!" He growled.   
  
Ginny looked to her right and saw Draco inching forward.   
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny and toyed with er. He opened his mouth to say the curse and closed it.  
  
Ginny felt rage inside her that she had never felt before. She let out all her feelings of Harry's death, and all the death around her. She saw flashes of Harry, before he left; Ron, crying, holding his son; kissing Draco.   
  
She suddenly screamed the Killing Curse.  
*  
At the same time Draco had the same feelings of rage. This time of Harry, his father, his mother, Ron, crying at the window, kissing Ginny. He saw the same flashes but one was very clear in his mind, Harry looking at him, and whispering: "Ginny…."   
  
In perfect timing with Ginny, he shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA"   
  
Both green lights traveled full speed at Voldemort. The met right before hitting him, then together, they plunged deep into his heart.  
  
A scream of horrible rage flew through the air. The ground shook, and the pale figure that was once the most evil wizard, fell to the ground, now he was nothing more than a rag.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked over at Draco. He was breathing but he smiled back. She ran to him and hugged him.   
  
"Can you love me now Ginny, now that the war is over?"   
  
  
***********************************  
Now that the world isn't ending,  
It's love that I'm sending to you.  
******************************  
  
"Yes Draco" Ginny smiled up at him.  
  
"But, I'm not Harry…Can you still love me, even though I'm not a hero?" He asked her, looking down into her eyes, her soul.  
  
**********************************  
It isn't the love of the hero,  
And that's why I fear it won't do.  
**********************************  
  
"Draco, you are a hero, and I love you!" She reached up and locked him into a kiss.  
  
  
*  
Suddenly, all the remaining fighters started to cheer. They ran to Ginny and Draco and yelled and laughed and smiled.   
  
Then a tall figure opened the doors. Dumbledore. He was on Crutches but he stood tall.   
  
"Good JOB! I'm very proud of you all! I've just called the wizard Security place. They'll be picking up the remaining death eaters. You may all go home now." With that he sat down in a stretcher and was floated away by a tutting Madam Pomfrey.   
  
  
*************************  
And they say that   
A hero can save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here  
And wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings   
Of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away  
*************************  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Epilogue*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-One Year Later-  
  
"Do, Virginia Potter, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Now, will you present your rings?"  
  
Ginny and Draco both pull out golden bands and place them on each other's fingers.  
  
"Now, if anyone apposes this marriage, speak now or forever hold you piece."  
  
A few red heads shift in their seats in the audience but no one moves.  
  
"Great. I now announce you man and wife! Mr. Malfoy, you may now kiss your bride. Virginia Malfoy!"   
  
Ginny smiled a broad smile and looked up at the sky, where she new that Harry and everyone else she'd lot was watching her, and they were happy.   
  
  
************************************************  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us).  
As they all fly away.  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us).  
As they all fly away.  
*****************************************  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-9 months, exactly, later-  
  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! You have a beautiful baby girl!"   
  
****   
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
A/n: so….you like?? You hate? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
